


Only Fools Fall In Love

by teamnicedynabitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mutual Pining, Pining, daichi is your brother, kageyama does not know how to people, like at all someone help him please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamnicedynabitch/pseuds/teamnicedynabitch
Summary: You were perfect. At least, that's what Kageyama thought every time he saw you. Not that he'd ever told you that- the setter was far too awkward to get those words out (or indeed most words, unless he was angry.) Until he did, he'd never know that the feeling was entirely mutual.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 83





	Only Fools Fall In Love

You were perfect. At least, that's what Kageyama thought every time he saw you. Not that he'd ever told you that- the setter was far too awkward to get those words out (or indeed most words, unless he was angry.) The animated way you talked as you told Tanaka and Nishinoya another anecdote, the way your laugh echoed through the gym louder than anything to else ever seemed to (which of course had nothing to do with the fact that he couldn't focus on anything but you right now.) Nobody seemed to notice how he was falling apart at the seams because of how close you were, despite being at least 30 feet away from him. He'd rarely spoken to you, maybe three times since you started showing up to practices, and he was convinced you were scared of him. Of course, this wasn't the case. 

He was the whole reason you were there in the first place. The option had always been there, your brother being the captain now meant that an invitation to watch (you were good at volleyball, having played in your backyard with Daichi most of your life, but never harboured a desire to play with a club) was extended before you even started at Karasuno, but as much as you loved volleyball (and Daichi) you always figured you'd just turn up to cheer for them at games. Until Daichi mentioned Kageyama by name for the first time, and you remembered the middle school tournament he'd taken you to, and the intimidating but beautiful boy you'd had on your mind ever since. Just your luck that he would end up going here. _Great._

Just as nobody knew about Kageyama's crush on you (they knew. He was too awkward around you to be subtle about it), as far as you were aware nobody knew about your crush on Kageyama. Daichi had picked up on it almost immediately. He knew you almost as well as you knew yourself, so if anyone was going to work it out it would be him. And maybe Suga, but he didn't actually need to since Daichi had told him pretty much the moment he'd figured it out (how was he supposed to deal with his younger sibling having a crush? Protective older brother mode had activated and he needed advice. He was sure you'd forgive him, eventually.) Your few conversations had been awkward as all hell, and played through your head every time you shut your eyes. You were a stuttering mess around the boy, and you were certain he knew you liked him. Subtlety was not your strong suit. (It wasn't his either, but you were both so worried about making fools of yourselves that you never noticed the other acting in the exact same way. Maybe things would've progressed quicker if you had.)

It had been 3 months since you both started at Karasuno, and 2 since you started regularly coming by the club. The excuse of "I feel safer when I'm walking home with Daichi" was bullshit, but considering most of the members of the club didn't have two brain cells to rub together unless they were thinking about volleyball that didn't really matter in the end. 

All of this is of course to say, Kageyama Tobio was helplessly in love with you, and you were too busy being helplessly in love with him to realise it. 

* * *

The light clicked on in Hinata's head eventually, at least a month after everyone else (did Kageyama really think they wouldn't catch on?) One would think that with all the stuttering and mumbling and blushing the boy did the second you were nearby it would take anyone 3 minutes to figure it out, especially someone who spent as much time with him as Hinata. Alas, what the spiker lacked in height he did not make up for in thinking skill, unfortunately. But he'd have to be completely and utterly dense to miss it this time. 

The bright sun, poised perfectly to get directly in their eyes if they turned at the correct angle, seemed to have no negative effect on their Saturday morning practice. Sure, they had access to the gym, but sometimes it was nice to go outside. A little bit of vitamin D could do no harm and in the warmer months, the fresh air was a huge help. You'd been watching them (morespecifically, him) for the past half hour, leaning against a tree a few feet away. Your presence had not gone unnoticed (did it ever?), and you looked particularly stunning today (but he thought that every day.) He was distracted, off his game, and his anger at himself for letting himself get distracted was only distracting him further. When you pushed yourself off of the tree to go get a drink, he momentarily lost all ability to focus and sent the serve too far. Time slowed down as the ball soared towards you. Visions filled his mind of you being hit in the face, of bleeding noses and angry words and being brutally murdered by Daichi and never, ever having the chance with you he so desperately clung to the hope of. The one scenario he did not imagine was you noticing the ball's trajectory and taking a step back before effortlessly receiving it, sending it back towards them before continuing on your way. Kageyama Tobio had never looked so smitten in his life.

"WHERE DI- HOW DID YO- THAT WAS AMAZING Y/N! WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT?" It was the easiest he'd ever complimented anyone, and the most complete sentence he'd ever directed towards you. The rest of team smirked and/or smiled at him as he stood there, amazed. He could be an idiot sometimes. You were far too flustered by the compliment to offer an actual worded answer, so you just gestured to Daichi before running to the vending machine, beet red. Oh, right, he thought to himself, I'm a fucking idiot. The boys were cracking up at him, and he was far too embarrassed to even get angry at them for it. You'd never like a dumbass like him. (Yes, you would.)

You, meanwhile, were low key hyperventilating by the vending machine. Holy shit. Kageyama complimented my recieve?? You were far too freaked and flustered to register that his question had been idiotic at best, at least until you'd had a drink. When it hit you, you stifled a giggle. How was he so effortlessly cute, even when he was being a dumbass? You realised he was probably feeling incredibly embarrassed right now, and didn't want him to think you were secretly laughing at him or judging him when you got back. A split second decision was made.

The poor boy just about died when you came back and marched right up to him. This is the way the world ends, he ruminated, not with a bang but with my crush laughing at me for being a dumbass, or shouting at me for nearly killing them. Humiliation turned into confusion when you shoved a carton of milk into his hand with a sweet smile.  
"You'll serve better next time, Kageyama! I believe in you!" You weren't quite sure whether it was the right thing to say when you said it, but it was all you could really think of. You couldn't just say nothing. What seemed like a genuine smile (it was) appeared on his face and you hurried back to your tree before your cheeks could give away the fact that he'd instantly melted your heart with his stupid dumb face. You could see Daichi smirking and glancing between the two of you and you realised he probably knew how you felt. _Excellent._

* * *

Kageyama spent the next few days trying to work out what drink you usually got from the vending machine without making it seem like he was stalking you. Not only had he nearly killed you and then made an utter fool of himself, but you'd bought him a drink afterwards, and your simple "I believe in you!" had bolstered his confidence a lot. He had a desperate need to return that gesture (and keep returning it until you fell for him.) Of course, the idea of asking someone- Daichi would be the smart choice, or even Yamaguchi since you were in the same class and seemed to be friendly- never crossed the poor fool's mind. Luckily for him, you were far too busy freaking out that he was around you at all to ever notice that he seemed to follow you every time you went to get a drink. 

For you, on the other hand, the next few days were dedicated to trying to pry how much Daichi knew- and who he told- out of him. He knew what you were up to, and refused to let on. By Tuesday, you'd given up. It was 9:30pm when you knocked on his bedroom door and although his face didn't betray it, he knew exactly why you were there.  
"Yea, what's up?" You decided to just come right out and say it, giving yourself no time to back down.  
"So, I have a crush on Kageyama."  
"...Yeah." He said it like you'd just told him the simplest fact in the world and expected him to be surprised.  
"You knew, didn't you? You bastard!" You slapped his arm playfully- he pretended to be hurt as he always did (you both knew you would never hit hard enough to hurt him and that you'd probably cry if you actually did)- before crossing your arms in front of your chest. "How long have you known?"  
"Pretty much since the start. You asked me if you could come to practice less than 5 minutes after you grilled me about him being in the club." You chuckled a little, and he couldn't tell whether it was meant to hide embarrassment or upset.  
"Yeah, subtlety isn't my best skill." By which you meant that you had absolutely none whatsoever and probably never would. "So, now the cat's out of the bag- and apparently has been for months- how awkward would it be if I talked about him?"  
"Only a little. Come sit down." The two of you sat on his bed for a few hours, and you poured your heart out about Kageyama. You and Daichi had always had an open book policy, and it felt nice to be 100% truthful with him again. Besides, his advice had always been pretty solid (not as good as Suga's, but since there was no way in hell Daichi was about to tell you that he knew as well, you'd never ask for it.) He didn't once tell you to just confess, knowing you too well for that, but he helped you come fully to terms with your feelings, and figure out how to cope with them just a little better. You left his room feeling far lighter than you had in a while. 

* * *

Three weeks after what Kageyama simply called The Incident in his head, he followed you to the vending machine yet again. This time, he didn't watch you from a distance, but instead rushed ahead of you (making you jump a little, you hadn't even noticed him behind you), and bought your drink before you got there, holding it out to you when you arrived.  
"Kage-" He cut you off, speaking so fast it took you a moment to catch up.  
"I really, really like you. I like you so much I feel like I'm gonna explode when you walk in the room, and if Daichi doesn't murder me for telling you this then the embarrassment I'm feeling right now will probably do it for him but you didn't need to know that and you look incredibly confused which means that not only do I look like a rambling fool now but I'm a rambling fool who's made you uncomfortable. I'm sorry, I won't bother you again." He turned to walk away, not sure whether to cry or just give up on living right there. You finished processing, and a sudden rush of confidence led you to do something you never -not in your wildest dreams- would have seen coming. You caught him by the collar of his shirt just as he began to turn, pulling him back to face you and then down a little, so his face was only a few inches away. Before that action registered with either of you, you kissed him. He felt like he'd been gasping for air his whole life, like your lips on his was the oxygen mask he so desperately needed to survive. It was almost cruel how quickly the kiss ended, how even with time moving at a tenth of its normal speed it felt like you'd been there less than a second.  
"You can be an idiot sometimes, Tobio." You whispered, a soft smile on your lips (where his lips should be, instead.) He couldn't agree more, and he'd tell you that once the high of hearing his given name spoken in your angelic tone wore off.


End file.
